


Vince

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom couldn't understand exactly why he would do that. He was a cop. He had all the training. But he had chose to turn a blind eye to their illegal actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince

**Title** : Vince

 **Pairing:** Brian/Vince

 **Fandom** : The Fast and The Furious

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Word Count** : 2,851

 **Summary** : **Dom couldn't understand exactly why he would do that. He was a cop. He had all the training. But he had chose to turn a blind eye to their illegal actions.**

 **Disclaimer** : None of the characters are mine. I am just borrowing them for little fun.

 **Author's Notes** : Beta'd by [](http://callajoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**callajoy**](http://callajoy.livejournal.com/) . Without her much appreciated helpfulness, this would not have been published. Thanks so much, Sweety. Inspired by all the wonderful manips created by [](http://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanuk_dain**](http://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/)  and all the wonderful Brian/Vince  & Brian/Dom fics out there. Anything with one or both of these boys inspires me. Thanks to all at [](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/profile)[**quarter_mile**](http://quarter-mile.livejournal.com/) .

 **Note** : Again, this was written not long before I went crazy and took down all my fics before. Slowly finding all of them putting them back but I think this might be one of the last two to repost.

 

"I knew you were behind the hijackings, Dom, but I chose to look the other way," Brian said, staring at the bigger man as he leaned, injured, against the side of the Supra.

"Why?"

Dom couldn't understand exactly why he would do that. He was a cop. He had all the training. But he had chosen to turn a blind eye to their illegal actions.

Why?

"Vince."

One word. That was all Brian had said and then he was walking away.

"Go get him, Bri," Dom said, climbing into the Supra. "Then the both of you come on home."

Brian smiled as he smelled the rubber burning and listened to the tires squealing on the pavement as Dom raced away.

He needed to act fast. He had evidence to completely destroy and then he was going to have to break Vince out of the hospital. He just hoped there weren't too many cops guarding Vince's room.

"Well, better get to it."

~oo(0)oo~

Dom didn't know what to think as he quickly made his way down to the border.

He had seen something in the way that Brian looked at Vince but he had never imagined that it went that far. The snowman, always tough and cold. Could he love Vince? Did the Road Runner really turn his back on his career for the old Coyote? Dom couldn't even think of what could have possibly happened had he not broken up that fight the first day back at the market.

Vince loved his racebunnies but Dom knew that he never really did anything with any of them. He loved the attention most of all. They weren't his type. Hell, Dom himself was more Vince's type and Dom knew that. But they had never been anything more than friends. They were too close to be lovers. They were brothers. Had been for so long.

He just hoped that Brian could get Vince to understand exactly why he had done what he had. Vince was a hothead. Everyone knew that. Hopefully though, Brian would be able to get through to him and get the both of them home safely.

~oo(0)oo~

His first call had been to call a tow truck guy that owed him a favor and have the wreckage of the Charger smuggled down to Mexico. Next he had called Mia and she had told him that "things were going down south quick." Which he knew meant that everyone was heading to Mexico. He already knew that for himself.

He couldn't get much out of her directly and what she did tell him, it might take some time to decipher. They both knew that the phone had to be tapped.

"Our not so much a date. Remember the guessing game?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's play.

Brian had a pen and a sheet of paper in hand and was ready. This was why they played that damn game. She had been training him for the inevitable.

“BAck JAckson COntrols ASsholes TErritory SCares AMerica ILlinois LAs vegas GRandma OCtober ERror YEsterday LEtter VEterinarian NAncy TAdpole LLama EYeball.”

Brian scrawled quickly.

BAJA COAST ESCAMILLA GROCERY ELEVEN AT ALLEY

"Dammit, Mia. You know I hate this game. I can never guess what it is you're saying. Talk to you later."

"I'm going down on Jesse tonight."

Then the line went dead.

God, he loved her. She was a sister to him but he had to admit, she had a mouth on her and a way with secretive messages.

He knew where to be tonight and he knew she was on her way down south with Jesse.

Jesse. That kid. He shouldn't have run like he had. Should have just given his car up to Tran and then he wouldn't have almost gotten shot. He was damn lucky that the shots had only grazed him in a few places. Brian was sure that Mia would have bandaged him up well enough to travel.

The two of them were safe and on their way.

After burning the little slip of paper he had written the instructions on, he made his way to the storage garage where Dom had left his RX-7. Luckily the keys were still inside. He needed a ride and this was the safest and easiest way to get it.

Next and last stop before heading south was the hospital.

The hospital.

Vince.

He felt kinda stupid thinking about getting Vince out. He knew he was doing something good. Something that needed to be done. But he was also doing it for selfish reasons.

He was doing it because he loved Vince. More than he should. He wanted Vince. He wanted to claim him.

But then there was the little voice in the back of his mind.

“He'll never want you. You don't have anything to offer him. What could he possibly see in you?”

The little voice was incessant. He knew that Vince would never want him. Even before the whole cop thing had come to light, he would never be with a man. Vince wasn’t the guy-on-guy kinda guy. He loved his racebunnies.

"Oh well. Still gotta get him out," Brian said to himself as he headed for the hospital.

~oo(0)oo~

It had been easier than he'd thought. Vince had no guards whatsoever. They'd brought him in as a John Doe. He was stable. They'd sewn him up and bandaged him up. Luckily his own photo hadn't been put out on the news yet and he slipped into Vince's room with no problems.

Vince was asleep. Knocked out by whatever it was that they doctors had given him. Brian couldn't help but stand there, looking at the peaceful expression on his face. He looked good. Damn, how he looked good.

Vince had been his undoing. He'd been blindsided. He never thought that he would giving up his career, his life for a man that he was supposed to have arrested, for a man that probably wouldn't even want him.

"Vince," Brian said quietly, gently touching Vince's shoulder.

Brian. Dammit. He knew he was in the hospital. Guess it was time to face the feds.

His head was killing him. The drugs the docs had given him were obviously wearing off. Oh well. Maybe the pain would drown out the thoughts of being in prison. The pain could numb him.

"Oh fucking Christ. They're arresting me already," Vince said, looking around the room. "Where's the rest of the pigs?"

"No pigs. I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here to bust you out. Got a car downstairs. Got your clothes from the closet. Let's get out of here."

"And why the hell should I trust you. You fucking lied to all of us. You lied to me and Dom about being a cop. You lied to Mia about liking her."

Brian could hear the anger and betrayal poring from Vince's mouth like venom. Part of that was true. He had lied about being a cop when they had asked but the other things he said, they just weren't true. They couldn't be.

"Never liked her, Vince. Never told her I did either. She knew we were never going to work. She knew more truth about me than any of you ever did."

"Why is that?" Vince asked, pulling on his clothes, slowly working around his injuries.

"She's like a sister to me. You tell your sister things that you don't easily tell your friends."

"Like what, Spilner?"

"O'Connor."

"Huh?"

Brian almost laughed at the confused look on Vince's face. God, how much cuter could he get? Dammit, this was getting harder and harder for Brian.

He was falling fast for Vince and the other man couldn't want him. He needed to get them the hell out of here, drop Vince down south and then haul ass out of there and as far away from Vince as he possibly could.

"O'Connor. It's my name. Brian O'Connor. Now, get fucking dressed and let's get the hell out of here," Brian said, making his way to the door to check the hall. Turning back, he was caught speechless. Vince hadn't put his pants on yet and he had a perfect view of that ass he wanted so badly. "Damn." This was going to be a long drive.

"Huh?" Vince asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Let's go,” Brian replied quickly but still couldn't take his off of the beautiful man before him.

Vince smiled. He could see Brian in the reflection of the mirror on the closet. The snowman was staring at his ass like it was the best damn thing in the candy store. Shit. His head was swimming with thoughts and his cock was stirring. This was going to be a hell of a long drive.

~oo(0)oo~

"You know where we're going?" Vince asked once they were across the border and safely into Mexico.

They hadn't talked the entire time that they had been on the road. Neither wanted to. They just wanted to get across the border as soon as fucking possible.

Vince didn't want to talk about what he had seen. He couldn't process it. He wanted the snowman. That was no doubt. Had since their first fight. But could Brian really want him? Could he have really been staring at his ass? Vince just didn't know.

Insecurities. That what it was. He knew he had seen what he had seen but there was a little voice in the back of his head that wouldn't let him believe it. The same little voice that said he couldn't be loved.

He needed to kill that little voice and kill it quick.

They needed to talk. Vince knew that. He wanted to know exactly why Brian had done the things that he had done. He just didn't know how to talk to the other man. They didn't really talk. They bitched. That was just their way.

Vince knew that it had all been an act, on his part at least. He was just keeping up his tough guy persona. Vince didn't know if it had been the same for Brian.

He couldn't think straight. This damn pig, sorry – ex-pig, was messing with his head in ways that no one ever had before.

"Yeah. I talked to Mia. She told me to be at the Baja Coast at the Escamilla Grocery alley at eleven tonight."

"Good. I'm going to get some sleep."

Sleep. That would be good. It would make the time go by faster. He didn't really want to talk right now. Two guys, trapped in a car for hours on end, he just knew that if he did talk, he would probably come out sounding like a damn girl.

No. Sleep was a better option.

"Vince?"

Dammit. Maybe sleep wasn't an option he had.

He couldn't help but smile though. Brian hadn't really ever said his name before and he liked the way that it sounded. Kinda rough. Kinda sexy.

"Yeah."

"I…You..."

Vince couldn't help but look over at the blonde and he was shocked at what he saw. Tears were welling up in the blonde's eyes. They were glossy as hell from the unshed tears.

"Damn, Bri. What the hell is it?"

"I'm glad you're alright,” Brian had to choke out the words. “I would have hated myself if you had died."

It was true. Brian loved Vince and even if it was one-sided, he still would have mourned deeply the loss of Vince.

"Why the hell would you have felt bad? You wouldn't have been the reason that I had died. Hell, you saved me."

"I know that. It's just, I care about you, Vince. You're family. You and the rest of the team, you're my family."

Vince knew it. If he started talking now, he was going to sound like a girl. It was inevitable. He was never one to talk about his feelings but sitting here with Brian, he knew that he would have to. They both needed to talk and luckily it was just the two of them, out in the middle of nowhere.

"Brian, pull over. Let's talk."

Shit. Brian didn't know if he was about the get the hell beat out of him or what but it scared the hell out of him nonetheless. He knew that Vince couldn't hurt him while they were driving but if they pulled over, Vince could kill him, take the car and head on south.

Shit.

~oo(0)oo~

"First off, tell my why you did all this?"

That was the most important thing. He wanted to know why a cop had turned his back on his career for a bunch of lowlifes.

Little did Vince know, that question was going to answer a lot more of his questions as well.

"You. It was all for you and your family."

That was all Vince needed to hear. It cleared up so many things for him. If Brian had said that it was for Mia or Dom, he wouldn't have known Brian's true feelings without a little more prodding.

But now, knowing Brian did it for him, he understood.

"Damn I'm good. Turned a cop to the dark side," Vince said, whipping his fist in the air.

"Asshole," Brian said and then Vince stopped, smiling wickedly as he advanced on the blonde.

"But I'm your asshole," Vince said and before Brian could respond, his lips were captured in a searing kiss.

~oo(0)oo~

"You okay in there?" Vince asked as he sat next to an almost catatonic Brian.

"Fine."

"Damn, I know I'm a good kisser but shit. Did I break you or something?"

"Just…WOW!" Brian yelled, never taking his eyes off the road ahead of them.

"Calm down, Bri. It'll be okay. You probably just need to rest. That kiss probably took a lot out of you," Vince said jokingly.

"You can kiss. I'll give you that. But can you make love just as good?" Brian asked, finally regaining himself as he slid his right hand down the side of Vince's jeans, cupping the bulge beginning to form in the coyote's pants.

"Just wait and see," Vince said but never removed Brian's hand from his dick.

It was at that moment that Brian knew he had done the right thing. He hadn't had any doing in the hijackings. They had done all that on their own. But he had been able to destroy all the evidence linking the team to them. They would spend some time down in Mexico, let things die down and then maybe go back up to the states.

But as for Vince. Brian had been scared that Vince wouldn't want him that way. Boy had he been wrong. He didn't want to get arrested for speeding through the town but once he found out where the grocery store was, he was a man on a mission.

A new mission this time and hella preferable to his last one.

His new mission: Find a bed and get Vince out of his clothes.

As for the little voices that both men carried, they were now silent. They were slowly dieing in the back both of their minds. Never to be heard from again.

The End

  
Image created by Nanuk_Dain [here](http://manor-archives.livejournal.com/9141.html)


End file.
